Cleolei's Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions diary
Cover If you are reading this diary, you'd better have either royal eyes or nine lives. Bite-Centennial Day, Quarter past One The most horrifying event in history just happened to me, and I'm still shaking in my wraps! I became fused together with that dreadful werecat Toralei! We are both inside this same body, and it's all her fault! Typically, she was sticking her whiskers in where they didn't belong and got her paws on something... and zap! Being stuck in this body makes me so clawstrophobic, I'm itching like I have fleas! Oh how I long for a lovely scented bath, but the furball gets her tail in a bunch at the at the slightest suggestion of water. Hmmm... I wonder if I can talk her into a milk bath. CdN 30 mins A.F (After Fusion) Today started out to be a purrfectly fun day. There were so many killer things to explore in that mad scientist's lab, I just had to get my paws on them, you know? How was I supposed to know touching that vortex thingy would cause such a cat-astrophy? I mean, seriously! Of all people to get fused with, I have to get stuck with her royal heinous... that ghoul really strokes my fur the wrong way! TS Bite-Centennial Day, Quarter til Two Unacceptable! Her pointy little ears keep popping up no matter how tightly I wrap them! And everywhere I walk, I hear that horrid tail swishing. It echos down the halls of MH. I accidentally tripped Deuce with it, and his sunglasses slid down his nose and turned poor Hissette into stone! She was following me - I think she mistook the swishing for hissing and was jealous I might have been hanging out with another cobra. As if I would ever find one as sweet as her. I'll miss her as long as it takes for her to de-petrify. Luckily, it looks like its already wearing off. CdN 75 mins A.F This day just keeps getting better and better. Cleo keeps smashing my ears down with her wraps. So I didn't hear her cobra slithering around us, and when I saw it I jumped in surprise - and I accidentally tripped Deuce with my tail! I feel bad poor Hissette had to get caught in the crossfire of his stone-ifying eyes, but at least we know it's temporary. I wish I could say the same about being fused with her royal pain. Ugh, I feel a furball coming on. TS Bite-Centennial Day, Half past Two Well, rehearsal for Bite-Centennial truly bit. Ugh, I'm just so desperate to send that kitty back to the pound she came from. I can't believe my ancestors had a special affinity for felines. This one in particular is nothing but a mangy little pain in my abacus, and I've heard more wit from headless sphinx statues. Give me a loyal greyhound any day. CdN 110 mins A.F Hahaha! That was pawsome! Miss purrfectly proper almost fell off her makeshift horse. And then I made her dance a little jig. If she sticks with me, she might learn to have some real fun. That'll show her for claiming I'm not a purebred werecat. TS Bite-Centennial Day, Quarter til Three For some reason I can't fathom, Frankie is convinced that the Hybrids can help us learn to be good at this whole fused-together thing. They are the new monsters at MH, and they are the kids of 2 different types of monsters, so I guess they have the proper credentials. But the last thing I want to do is to get too comfortable in Toralei's skin, although apparently even I don't have a choice. I was talking to Ghoulia earlier... well, trying to anyway. It's really hard to have a private conversation with the werecat listening in. But I think Ghoulia has a plan to get me - all of us, I suppose - out of this situation. In the meantime, I guess I'll see what's up with the Hybrids. Toralei must be rubbing off on me, because I must admit I'm curious. CdN 125 mins A.F I'd trust Ghoulia with all of my 9 lives. She's the kind of monster who doesn't talk much, but when she does, monsters listen. Or at least they should, if they have a brain in their skull. Even Cleo seems to pay attention to Ghoulia. But for some reason, Cleo seems to think Ghoulia is her own personal treasure. I was trying hard to hear what Ghoulia had planned - and I have pretty good hearing if I do say so myself - but Cleo kept trying to shut me out, like she thought she could entomb me in some tiny part of her dark and dusty mind. TS Bite-Centennial Day, Half past Three Oh my Ra! Fearleading practice was positively scarab-ulous! For the first time in a millenia, I perfectly formed the very top of the pyramid! I know, that doesn't sound like much of an accomplishment - after all, a pyramid is right in my wheelcasket - but contrary to my usually flawless skill, I tend to be, um, shall we say, less than regal when hoisted on the backs of other ghouls. Although, I always believed that was more them than me, of course, but I digress. Anyway, not only did I fashion the top of the pyramid, from there I performed a triple pirouette, half spin, reverse flip, over-the-crown split, and I STILL landed gracefully on my feet! My Daddy-Mummy would be so proud! The help from our new friends totes worded! CdN 165 mins A.F I've never enjoyed Fearleading practice more than I did today. I mean, jumping around and landing on your feet? That's kitten's play. Where's the challenge in that? But it was nice not to have Cleo getting under my fur for a change. She didn't boss me around once. I don't really know what got into her. She was practically purring. Looks like we have our new friends to thank for that. TS Bite-Centennial Day, Four Precisely You know, my ancestors may have had a point about this feline thing. I was feeling a bit cat-nappish after fearleading practice. It was one thing that Toralei didn't argue with me about. We found an empty classroom where it was nice and quiet, and stretched out near the window sill in a pool of sunlight. I must confess, it WAS soothing to have the werekitty purring and rumbling in my ear as we dozed. I slept like the undead. I won't tell her of course. Her head is already so overinflated, it might pop. Normally, I wouldn't concern myself with that possibility, but now that we share the same head... CdN 195 mins A.F I'm feeling refreshed from a nap. I can almost deal with the rest of this Bite-centennial. Is it just me, or has this been a really long day? Cleo doesn't think so, but then she's been alive forever, so I suppose one wouldn't seem like much to her. To me, it feels like an eternity. But the nap was nice. Cleo doesn't smell as musty as I expected, just a bit too perfumey. Made my whiskers twitch. But I'm really surprised by how much I liked being tangled in her wraps, swaddled like a newborn kitten. I found myself purring our loud, and didn't even care if she heard me. TS Bite-Centennial Day, Half past Four I'm royally pleased to be back to me! Now that I've been de-fused from the werekitty, I am feeling much more my ancient self. I feel like I just rid myself of a furball that has been gagging me all day! Toralei and I decided to each write a grain of sand's worth here just to finsih up our diary. In the end, it wasn't as horrific as experience as I would have imagined, given that she usually ruffled my wrappings. It turns out we CAN get along, when we are forced to under the most dire and unexpected of circumstances, i.e, stuck in the same body. But I could really use another nap. CdN 10 mins A.dF (After de-Fusion) I am so happy I feel like everything is made of catnip! I am back to being my clawsome self, and Miss Queen of deNothing is back in her own wraps. I don't know why everyone blamed me for getting them into this. I don't think it turned out to be so cat-astophic after all. They would never have known how freaky fabulous things could get if I hadn't tried a few things, right? You have to be a little curious about the world - sniff outside the box - if you want even one purrfect life, much less nine. TS Postscript We may not be fused anymore, but we must work together more than ever! Frankie is in dire need of our help, and she is one ghoul worth crossing a desert.. CdN ..Or getting wet for. There isn't anything we won't do to SAVE FRANKIE!! TS Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Cleo de Nile logs Category:Toralei Stripe logs Category:Doll diaries